


До сих пор

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Могут ли люди быть счастливы вместе?





	До сих пор

В золоте пшеницы солнце выглядело особенно прекрасным. Ее рыжие волосы, выбившиеся из косы и рассыпанные по земле, были ярче, чем звезды ночью, они притягивали взгляд снова и снова. Алое пятно, мимо которого невозможно пройти. Бледная кожа с россыпью веснушек цвета топленого молока, и губы цвета спелой вишни. Голубые с прозеленью глаза, безмятежно глядящие в синее небо.

 

Тонкое, стройное женское тело прижимается к разгоряченному мужскому. Она ластится о него как кошка, льнет и прижимается так тесно, что между ними нельзя было бы просунуть даже волос.

— Скажи, если бы я ушла, что бы ты сделал? — Рыжие волосы рассыпаются по его плечу. Он зарывается в них пальцами свободной руки и перебирая пряди отвечает спокойно.

— Не отпустил.

Она не унимается.

— А всё же?

— Ты хочешь уйти? — Он поднимает брови, глядя в ярко-синее утреннее небо, чувствуя, как тонкие пальчики скользят по его груди.

— Нет.

— Тогда к чему этот вопрос?

Она улыбается, и он чувствует эту улыбку всем своим существом.

— Всякое ведь случается. Например, я умерла. Что бы ты сделал?

Он молчит совсем недолго, и отзывается тихо:

— Хочешь, я солгу тебе, что умер бы следом?

— А если нет? — Она приподнимается на локте и заглядывает ему в глаза. Ее рыжие, словно кровь волосы щекотят его плечо, а голубые глаза смотрят в карие пытливо и долго.

— То я скажу тебе, что я стал бы жить дальше, каждый день думая о тебе, помня тебя и надеясь, что смогу прожить остаток дней так, чтобы ты мною гордилась.

— Я и так тобой горжусь.

 

Ее простое, белое платье совсем не испачкалось от земли, и до сих пор подчеркивает ее невинность. Не ту, которую ошибочно принимают за часть женской анатомии, а ту, что храниться в душе. Невинность перед лицом совести, своей или чужой. Складки платья колышет ветер, но даже этот проказник не позволяет чужому взгляду увидеть что-то, что могло бы посрамить девушку, прилегшую среди колосьев.

 

Он навис над ней во мраке ночи, положив сильную ладонь, кажущуюся огромной на нежную шею. Она раскинула широко руки и смотрит в его глаза с нежностью. Он полностью сосредоточен и невероятно серьезен, она — расслаблена и самую малость игрива. Его голос тих, и было бы трудно расслышать, не стой в этом поле полная тишина.

— Если я сожму сейчас — запросишь пощады?

Две яркие звезды на ее лице сверкнули хитростью и бесстрашием.

— Нет.

Он вскидывает брови, позволив себе усомниться в честности ее ответа.

— Ты не боишься умереть?

— А должна?

В её голосе нет ни страха, ни сомнения, и он, гладя ее шею большим пальцем прижимается к вишневым губам и пьет с них медленный, тягучий поцелуй, чувствуя, как доверие бьет в голову сильнее любого спиртного.

Она притягивает его ближе, не обращая внимания ни на что из вне, полностью сосредотачиваясь на нем и на своих чувствах.

 

Ее не портят ни пятна крови на груди, ни сбитые босые ноги. Она смотрит туда, куда не может достать ни один взгляд на свете. Мона Лиза не сравнилась бы с ней в загадочности улыбки и источаемом ею спокойствии. Словно ангел сошел с небес на землю. Рыжий ангел, чьи крылья измеряются широтой его души.

 

— Ты! Как ты мог?! Я тебе доверяла! — Женщина целится то в нее, то в него, и кричит, захлебываясь горькими слезами, заливающими ее некогда красивое лицо. — А ты меня предал! Ты спал с этой шлюхой за моей спиной! Ты! Грязное, омерзительное чудовище!!!

Он разводит руки в стороны медленно, стараясь не смотреть на нее, и смотреть только на свою супругу. Он знает, что если он посмотрит на нее, то жена увидит его чувства и выстрелит. Без всяких сомнений.

— Успокойся. — Он говорит негромко, и делает шаг к женщине. — Давай поговорим.

— Не смей приближаться ко мне! Ты...

Влажные от пота пальцы соскальзывают по курку, и снятый с предохранителя пистолет издает оглушающий выстрел. 

Он падает на колени от удара, а не от боли, и удивленно смотрит на кровь на своих пальцах, до конца не веря в то, что случилось. Он смотрит на нее, в расширенные от ужаса глаза, и слышит грохот второго выстрела.

Рядом пшеница проседает под весом второго тела.

— Ты... — хрипит он из последних сил. — ... была счастлива... со мной?

Ветер уносит ее ответ куда-то ввысь, и ведет за собой тех, кто найдут их в их тайном месте встречи — посреди пшеничного поля.

 

Здесь, в солнечных колосьях, ее невыносимо рыжие волосы притягивают взгляд так сильно, что можно даже не заметить, что раскинувшаяся здесь девушка не одна. Рядом с ней, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, лежит мужчина. Его карие глаза смотрят в небо, а на лице все то же умиротворенное выражение лица. В его руке покоится другая, маленькая, с тонкими и нежными пальцами. Они доверяют друг другу и держат друг друга.

-...До сих пор.

**Author's Note:**

> Люди могут быть счастливы вместе. Увы, только лишь в разделе "фантастики"...


End file.
